


Je voudrais n'avoir rien vu

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [51]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Trains
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bixente et Grégoire étaient partis acheter un café depuis un peu trop longtemps pour Fred.





	Je voudrais n'avoir rien vu

Je voudrais n'avoir rien vu

  
Fred s'ennuyait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Retourner à Paris en train, ou juste prendre le train, était ennuyant de base, alors quand Bixente et Grégoire l'abandonnaient pour aller au wagon restaurant, il s'ennuyait énormément. Il se leva de son siège pour aller les retrouver, il avait faim en plus et ça faisait déjà au moins dix minutes que ses deux collègues étaient partis, ce qui lui semblait un peu long pour juste aller acheter une bricole et un café. Il cligna une bonne dizaine de fois des yeux quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas les deux hommes au bar, ou même sur les sièges aux alentours. Fred demanda au serveur s'il les avait vu passer, insistant peut-être un peu trop sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas très grands, et il lui répondit qu'il les avait vu passer, plaisantant ensemble et se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Fred le remercia avant d'à son tour s'y diriger, il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait, il avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Sa crainte se confirma alors qu'il arrivait au niveau des toilettes, entendant des couinements et des gémissements, Fred était absolument sûr que c'était la voix de Bixente, il essaiya d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès car c'était verrouillé. Pourquoi Greg ou Bixente avaient verrouillé alors qu'ils étaient en difficulté ?! Il essaya de forcer la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrit toujours pas, alors que les bruits avaient cessé, il prit une décision rapidement et s'agenouilla devant la porte pour regarder à travers la serrure. Son cœur s'arrêta alors qu'il voyait Greg appuyé contre Bixente, leurs hanches claquant ensemble. Fred se releva et fuit rapidement. Il espérait n'avoir rien vu.

  
Fin


End file.
